


The Daughter Winchester

by acamp659



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acamp659/pseuds/acamp659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby hates when Sam and Dean treat her like a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I started, not sure where it was going. Bonus points if you catch the obvious JDM reference.

There is a reason that Dad never wanted me to go hunting and I don’t really care what he has to say. I think he sent Dean and Sam out to scare me, but they just locked me in the bathroom of the motel room we were in. One of the perks of being a girl is having bobby pins and Dad would be proud of me for knowing how to do this.

I picked the lock of the bathroom and stumbled out, my older brothers sitting on the beds in the motel room. Sam looked up from his laptop, sitting on his bed, and just chuckled before going back to pecking away at his keyboard. Dean rose a brow at me, sitting behind the table in the kitchenette, and laughed when I blew my bangs out of my eyes and straightened my jacket. 

“What are you staring at?” I asked Dean before walking to the fridge across the room. I reached in and pulled out a coke before taking a long drag from the foaming bottle. I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. “Can I go out and grab-“ 

“Nope. You are staying right here, Abigail.” Sam glared at me from over the top of his computer. “Sit down and relax.” 

“Sam, I hate being cooped up here. I want to go out and just do something, fight something, see a movie, anything!” I sat down my coke, some of it splashing onto the counter. “I’m eighteen. I can take care of myself.”

“Abby, sit down and drink a beer with me, come on.” Dean pointed to the fridge and then back to me. “Maybe after we grab a bite from that place with the killer pie, we can go see a movie. What do ya say?”

“Fine.” I grabbed three beers from the fridge with one hand and tossed one to Sam on his bed and slid one to Dean across the table. I sat across from him and sighed.   
“Now, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Dean chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he popped the lid off of his beer. He took a sip, laughing at my frustration. It was not much of a leap for him to nudge me from under the table and motion towards Sam.

“Hey Sam?” I bit my lip, trying to open my beer quickly. 

“Yeah Abby? What’s up?” He never looked up from the computer, scrolling through pages on the screen.

“Wanna look up what flicks are showing?” I can’t believe I chickened out, but it’s ok. Dean would get over it, I know how to drive and I will be sober after the movie.  
“Sure thing Kid.” Sam started to type away at his computer and got up, walking the laptop over to the table we were sitting at. “There isn’t a whole lot along the lines of good movies. Some kids movies, a few horror flicks and male stripper flick.”

My entire face lightened up at the last option. “Dean, please can w-“

“No way in hell.” Dean cut me off, face stern.

“Fine. What about this one? ‘The Possession?’” I pointed at the poster beside the description of the movie. “We can go and make fun of how wrong it is.”

Sam looked at Dean, shrugging. “Sure I guess. But we are sneaking in a six pack. Get your big purse.”

The only thing I could do was chug my beer and go dig for the big purse, following the Winchester tradition.


End file.
